


天使輓歌

by Caylren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Except Sephiroth, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, everyone loves cloud in a brotherly and sisterly way, it gets disturbing towards the end
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylren/pseuds/Caylren
Summary: 流言說，米德加的神羅家族飼養著名為【天使】的魔物，而作為【天使】的主人的人類必須是純潔的處子之身。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	天使輓歌

**Author's Note:**

> 這是不像HELLSING PARO的HELLSING PARO。  
> 明明是克勞德的生日賀文為什麼會被我寫成這個鬼樣子……前面正常，但是後面為了趕出來，估計我腦袋燒壞，已經徹底放飛和放棄治療。  
> 警告有一堆：未成年、女裝、血腥、暴力和強行身體改造（？）
> 
> 另外請注意，這故事裡的路法斯和克勞德是堂/表兄弟設定（英文圈待久了有點傻傻分不清，有錯請指出）

**（** **1** **）**

艾米娜・蓋因斯巴勒的花店最近有一位可愛的客人經常來光顧。

「早安，老闆娘。」

隨著店鋪的門鈴清脆地響動，一個有點軟弱的聲音傳進艾米娜的耳朵裡。剛好在彎著腰整理水桶子裡的鮮花的她正要挺身去歡迎她的客人，她那七歲的養女艾莉絲便先興奮地尖叫著客人的名字，衝出去撲到客人的身上。

「克勞德！歡迎光臨！」艾莉絲用力地擁抱踏進店裡的男孩。「哦哦！今天的克勞德也是十分的漂亮！」她雙手抓住男孩的肩膀，上下打量男孩今天的打扮，眼睛閃閃發亮。

「你也早安，艾莉絲。」克勞德面無表情，只有悄悄地在拉扯自己的裙子的手在暴露他心裡的一絲尷尬。他今天特意穿了很普通的純白色無袖連衣裙加涼鞋，以為這樣艾莉絲便不會有什麼誇張的反應，沒想到結果還是一樣。

「克勞德無論穿什麼都好好看！」艾莉絲彷彿是能夠看穿他的心思一樣的說。

克勞德的臉紅起來，無助地垂下頭。

這時候，艾米娜終於來拯救他。「好了，艾莉絲，克勞德雖然是你的朋友，但是他還是我們的客人。」她故作嚴厲地說完便催促艾莉絲回去繼續整理鮮花。

「是，媽媽！」艾莉絲笑嘻嘻地跑了。

「對不起，克勞德，我會重新教育一下這孩子。」艾米娜向仍然紅著臉的男孩道歉。

「不，沒關係。」克勞德毫不介意地回答道。

說實話，艾米娜心底裡的想法跟自己的養女是一樣的。眼前的男孩第一次走進她的花店裡的時候，身穿的是樸素的黑色長袖連衣裙，金色的披肩長髮不像現在那樣散開著，而是在腦海編成了一條麻花辮，用黑色的蝴蝶結裝飾著。那打扮加上克勞德湛藍色的眼睛、白皙的皮膚以及淡粉色的嫩唇，就像是一個高貴的洋娃娃，使艾米娜一時看呆了，完全沒有發現到眼前的〝女孩子〞其實是男生。

「你今天想要什麼樣的花？」艾米娜微笑著向克勞德詢問，注意到他的眼睛已經在盯著一旁的向日葵。「這個是艾莉絲今天早上才剛從花園裡剪下來的，跟現在的天氣很相襯。」她看向店外面的藍天白雲，確定今天又會是一個符合當夏的晴朗日子。

克勞德跟隨艾米娜看了一眼外面的太陽，再回頭去看在冷水中盛放著的一朵朵向日葵。他點了點頭，說：「好的，請給我這個。」

「謝謝惠顧！」艾米娜高興地回答。她挑了最漂亮的那數朵向日葵，用牛皮紙和麻繩把它們包扎好以後交給克勞德。

克勞德道謝一聲，付了錢，跟艾米娜和艾莉絲道別，然後便抱著鮮花離開花店。

當他走出去的時候，一名女生剛好從外面走進來，與他擦身而過的瞬間，禁不住停下來，瞪大著兩眼盯住他那遠去的身影，目瞪口呆。

「艾米娜！剛剛那超級可愛的生物是誰？！是陸行鳥的妖精嗎？！」女生誇張地向艾米娜追問。

艾莉絲笑哈哈地回答，那是她的朋友，克勞德。

「原來是艾莉絲的朋友嗎？她住在哪裡？」

「你冷靜點，潔西。」艾米娜勸說。「話說你是什麼時候回來的？我自從去年秋天以後便沒有見過你。」

「啊，嗯……爸爸的身體出了一些毛病。」潔西想起家裡的狀況，整個人馬上失去了剛剛的興奮。「我昨天才剛回來，打算暫時待在這邊跟媽媽一起照顧他。」

「原來如此……對不起，潔西，你爸爸還好嗎？」艾米娜擔憂地詢問。

潔西點頭，努力地在臉上擠出笑容，說：「嗯！他會沒事的！我今天便是想來買一些花回去，幫家裡增添一些活力……沒想到，居然讓我碰上那樣可愛的妖精！」她回望已經沒有克勞德的身影的店外，臉上滿是依戀。

「那孩子就住在神羅公館裡面。」艾米娜說完，只見潔西滿臉不敢置信。

「真的假的？神羅的少爺什麼時候結婚了？不，等等，難道是私生女嗎？！」

「那不是路法斯・神羅的孩子。潔西，你好好地想想那個人的年齡。而且，他現在已經不是少爺，是主人了。」

「神羅的老頭死了？！」

「還有，克勞德是男孩子。」

「陸行鳥的妖精是男的？！」

* * *

克勞德雙手抱著向日葵走在被午前的日光曬得開始發燙的路上，心想他應該在出門前拿一頂帽子。隨著時間逐漸接近中午，太陽慢慢地爬向高處，猛烈地照射著他那毫無遮掩的頭頂，使他感覺身體的每一處都在發燙。克勞德有點疲累地停下腳步，舉手用手背抹了一下額頭，發現髮下的皮膚已經濕了。他瞇起雙眼估量了一下前方的路，知道自己再走十五分鐘便能夠回到公館，但是途中的樹木稀少，他禁不住擔憂向日葵會不會在他到達公館前便被烈日曬乾。

這時候一道黑影忽然蓋在了他的頭上，為他減輕了一點點的酷熱。克勞德盯著地上的影子，除了他自己的，還有一個要比他高大多的影子在他的旁邊，伸展著羽翼的黑影，與他的影子重疊在一起。克勞德知道自己的身邊什麼都沒有，整條道路上就只有他一個人，也沒有任何的聲音。可是他看著那個不屬於自己的影子，彷彿可以感覺到羽毛在自己的臉旁和頭髮上面輕輕顫動。

他舉起一隻手，像驅趕蚊子一樣往身後揮去，感覺打中了什麼，然後他重新看向地面，那裡只有他的影子和數根黑色的羽毛。

克勞德皺眉，抬起臉向著空氣說：「不用你幫忙。」

他重新抱好鮮花，向前邁步，腦海裡迴響著低沉的男性笑聲。

**（** **2** **）**

曾眉頭緊皺地看著眼前的十歲少年。

少年今天早上的時候如常地一個人出門到附近的小鎮上去買花，然後在中午的吃飯時間前回來。當他踏進家門的時候，傭人立刻受驚地發出一聲尖叫，驚動了半幢房子裡的人，包括正在書房裡辦公的路法斯。他命令曾去正門那邊看看到底是發生了什麼事，曾依言照辦。他走出路法斯的書房以後，還沒有走到正門，驚慌失措的傭人便跑來跟他說，克勞德在外面受傷了。

接著，曾被傭人帶到一個房間裡，只見克勞德站在那裡，被忙亂的傭人們團團圍住。曾走過去，請傭人們退開去。傭人們馬上紛紛散開，讓曾看到了一身慘狀的克勞德。

他渾身濕透，一頭金髮散亂，上面沾著殘花和樹葉，還有一邊臉頰瘀青了一塊，嘴角破捐，淌著血，另外雙手和雙腳也傷痕累累，身上的白色短袖襯衫和深藍色長裙被外力拉扯至不成原形，甚至撕破了好幾處的地方。

「發生了什麼事？」曾壓抑著心中的不快，一邊冷靜地詢問，一邊用手勢把剛剛退到一旁去的傭人們召回來給克勞德清理身體和換衣服。

「……在回來的途中碰到了住在鎮上的孩子們。」克勞德低下頭回答，在傭人的幫忙下脫下衣服和被乾淨的布小心擦拭的時候，因為觸碰和扯動到受傷的地方而露出痛苦的表情。

曾聽了，馬上明白到在克勞德的身上所發生的事的同時，亦對事情的發生感到意外。「又來了嗎？」他一邊說，一邊思考原因。「我以為自從去年的那一場火災以後，那鎮上應該沒有人會膽敢再欺負你。」

「我也是那樣認為。」克勞德嘆一口氣，換上了新的衣服和擦乾淨了皮膚、頭髮以後感覺身體舒服了一點。「那傢伙也不知道是驚呆了還是有喜歡看我被虐待的癖好，完全袖手旁觀。」

曾搖了搖頭。「我覺得那是好事。你總不能太依賴一頭怪物。你必須是手持著繮繩的那一方，而不是讓他牽著你的鼻子走。」他一邊說，一邊走到克勞德的面前，在得到他的允許以後，單膝蹲跪下來，親自檢查他的傷勢。

「你說的話跟路法斯一樣。」

「那是因為我們的想法相同。」

「……我不知道我是否做得到。」克勞德垂下眼瞼，憂鬱地說道。

「……需要增加課程嗎？」曾知道少年這幾年已經一直在努力地學習一切他所需的知識，甚至超出極限。

克勞德抿了抿嘴，說：「除此以外，沒有別的辦法嗎？」他沒有覺得從以前到現在的學習都徒勞無功，只是在應對他口中的〝那傢伙〞的時候，他好像永遠都是在以卵撃石。

「鍛鍊身體和累積智慧也是增強一個人的心靈的途徑。」曾誠懇地回答的同時，亦暗帶一絲罪惡感。因為他也不知道能夠徹底消除克勞德的煩惱的有效方法。「像你這邊的肌肉，我覺得你還可以再努力一下。」他輕捏了一下克勞德手臂上沒有瘀傷的地方。

克勞德苦笑，開玩笑說：「你確定那會讓我在穿上裙子的時候更好看？」

「只要是你的話，無論你變成什麼樣子，穿上什麼都會好看。」

「你原來也跟艾莉絲是同一伙。」

克勞德盯著曾那張由始至終都沒有表情的臉，彷彿發現了他秘密的一面。

「請容我詢問，以你的實力，要應付普通的小孩應該是沒有問題？」曾疑慮的是對方該不會不是普通人。

可是克勞德的回答很快便消除他的擔憂。「因為要保護艾莉絲的花……」不過花最後還是被那些孩子們弄毀。克勞德現在回想起來，覺得自己好蠢。

「路德會過來幫你處理傷口。那之後，你想要在自己的房間裡用餐嗎？」

克勞德搖了搖頭。「在平常的地方就好。」

「我知道了。」

「午飯後，我再出去重新買一次花。」

「讓傭人去就好。」

「不行。」

曾直視克勞德那雙難得地表現著倔強的眼睛，最終沒辦法繼續反對的嘆一口氣，點了頭。

之後曾把克勞德還給了傭人們。他離開房間，首先給路德一個信息，要他帶一個急救箱去找克勞德，然後他回到路法斯的書房。

書房裡，坐在輪椅上的路法斯依舊在書桌的後面處理著公文。「外面發生什麼事了？」他一邊低著頭在文件上簽名，一邊向曾詢問。

「克勞德在回來的路上遭到霸凌了。」

路法斯的手停下來。「誰有那麼大的膽子？」他抬起頭冷笑，沒有被繃帶覆蓋的眼睛裡閃爍詫異和好奇。

「他說是鎮上的孩子們。或許是最近才從別的地方搬過來的新居民。」

「不然就是愚蠢至極。」路法斯接上曾的話說道，放下手中的鋼筆。「那些孩子還活著嗎？」他一邊問道，一邊推動身下的輪椅離開書桌。

曾去為路法斯打開書房的門，說：「克勞德說他被〝袖手旁觀〞了。」

「叫雷諾去調查一下是誰家的孩子們。還沒有死的話就警告他們一下，和確保他們不會被〝那東西〞殺掉。但是如果都已經死了就叫他適當地處理。」路法斯下達的命令裡毫無憐憫，彷彿那些生命就跟路邊的野草沒有分別。

「需要安排路德平時跟隨在克勞德的身邊嗎？」曾跟隨著路法斯離開書房，剛好看到路德抱著急救箱在走廊上奔跑的身影。

路法斯對曾的提議沉思了一下，回答：「不，給他買一條狗。」

「狗嗎？」如果是訓練有素的魔犬的話，那的確會是不錯的護衛。而且對於不擅長與人交際的克勞德來說，狗或許會讓他感覺比較舒適。

不過路法斯的想法似乎不是只有這樣的簡單。「狗是一流的忠僕。就讓那個傢伙好好地跟狗學習一下，身為被神羅飼養的僕人，他是應該要怎麼樣侍奉自己的主人。」路法斯冷冷地說道，閃耀著寒光的眼裡是沉靜的怒火。

他接著向曾詢問克勞德在哪裡。曾回答在一樓的房間裡，雙手搭在輪椅的兩個手把上，以穩定的步伐推著路法斯前去尋找克勞德。

* * *

鎮上的居民們的眼裡隱藏著畏懼。他們躲在自己的一個個小圈子裡，在建築物或是樹木的陰影下一邊竊竊私語，一邊窺視迎著烈日在他們的面前走過的克勞德。

克勞德頭戴一頂縛上了米色大蝴蝶結的寬邊草帽，身穿著荷葉袖的碎花上衣和白紗長裙，如常地雙手抱住從艾米娜的店裡買來的貴重鮮花，走在歸家的路上，身邊跟隨著一條渾身都是不祥氣息的黑褐色短毛魔犬。

魔犬的身型中等，但是走在身材偏小的十歲少年身邊的時候看起來略巨大。牠十分的安靜，發亮的兩眼專注於前方，四條腿整齊地踩著跟克勞德一樣不徐不急的踏實步伐，絕不超越自己的主人的同時亦不落後。當克勞德在一家診所前停下來的時候，牠亦停下。

「芬尼爾，坐下。」克勞德一邊作手勢，一邊向牠說道。魔犬馬上坐下來，姿態筆挺，兩眼注視著克勞德，等待他的下一個指令。

當初路法斯跟克勞德說要給他買一條狗的時候，克勞德那年幼的心靈是雀躍的。他暗地裡喜歡動物，但是一般的野貓、小鳥等等都不會靠近他，甚至是只要他走近便會發出警告的嘶吼或是恐懼地落荒而逃。當然，路法斯給他的絕不是可愛的寵物。三天以後，路德和雷諾把一頭魔犬牽到克勞德的面前。那跟一般的狗不一樣，是神羅在某項研究當中開發出來的軍用物種。他們把野外的狼型魔物抓回來，經過特殊的馴化和訓練以後便是眼前的魔犬。牠們的性情兇猛，擅長戰鬥，對於主人絕對的服從。除了容易在激烈的鬥爭衝動當中變得嗜血而發狂以外，魔犬平常幾乎是完美的僕從。

可是路法斯給克勞德的魔犬雖然是已經完成馴化，卻還沒有接受過適當的訓練。路法斯說訓練魔犬是克勞德的功課，要由他自己完成。

於是克勞德跟他的新寵物扭鬥了一個月，成果便是現在眼前乖巧得讓人毛骨悚然的芬尼爾。

「你乖乖地待在這裡。」他向魔犬說完便轉身去推開門，走進診所。

他毫不擔憂芬尼爾會在他離開的短時間做出任何事。

「啊，早安，克勞德。」開辦了這家診所的年輕醫生向他打招呼。他剛好跟前台的護士說完話，手裡拿著溫熱的咖啡。

「早安！克勞德。」護士也親切地跟克勞德說道，兩眼閃閃發光地看著他，臉上是興奮的微笑，就跟艾莉絲每次看到他時一樣。

「早安。」克勞德向兩人說道，走到前台前，從手中的鮮花裡抽出一朵黃色的百合，遞給護士。「這個給你。」

「哇啊！謝謝！」護士一隻手捧著發紅的臉頰，另外的一隻手接過鮮花。「克勞德每次來都送我花，總覺得有點不好意思。」她笑嘻嘻的說道，一臉被眼前的少年的可愛和好意治癒了的幸福。

「……這只是謝謝你們平常的照顧。」克勞德紅著臉低下頭。無論何時，他都不習慣別人真誠的率直。

「那為什麼我沒有收到花？」醫生開玩笑地調侃。

克勞德抬起臉來朝他皺眉。「男生送男生鮮花不會很奇怪嗎？」

「那要看對手是誰。」醫生故作曖昧地說道，轉身從後面的架子上拿起一包藥，交給克勞德。「這是路法斯這個月的藥。」

「謝謝。」

「你不用太客氣。你們家可是有好好地付了我們不少錢。」

「醫生！你這樣說，克勞德以後要是不送我花了那怎麼辦？！」護士驚恐地伸手去用力捏扭上司的手臂。

克勞德想要笑，但是他忍住了。

他跟醫生和護士道別以後踏出診所，芬尼爾的坐姿和位置仍然是跟他走進去診所前一模一樣。克勞德伸手摸了摸牠的頭，然後從斜跨在身上的包包裡掏出一塊肉乾給牠。芬尼爾用鼻子聞了一下食物以後，張開滿是獠牙的嘴巴把牠得到的獎勵吃下去。

「走了。」克勞德說了一句，芬尼爾便站起來跟隨他走。

一人一犬離開了小鎮，沒走多遠，他們便發現有人在阻擋他們的去路。

那是三、四名跟克勞德年齡差不多的少年，全都在一個月前霸凌過克勞德。克勞德瞪著他們，芬尼爾在他的身邊張牙露爪，喉嚨裡發出一陣咕嚕咕嚕的低吼。少年們也瞪著他們，手裡拿著棒球棍和掃帚等等的武器，滿臉的陰霾，不懷好意。

「你這娘炮！」帶頭的少年先站出來，神情兇惡地舉起棍子指住克勞德。「是你派那些穿黑西裝的人到我們家嚇唬我們的父母的吧？託你的福，他們都瘋了！我們全都一直被監禁在家裡，絕對不能外出！」

「是你們先惹事生非。」克勞德冷冷地回答。

「奇怪的人明明是你啊！」少年氣憤地反駁。「哪裡有正常的男人喜歡穿裙子？！」

克勞德聽了，一股怒火湧上心頭，瞳孔緊縮，彷似星彩的翠綠色從眼眸的邊緣滲進他原有的藍色中。「你們以為我是喜歡才穿女裝的嗎？」他沉聲說道，身上隱約散發出殺氣，嚇得少年們臉色發白。

這時候一陣詭異的聲音忽然傳進他們的耳裡。克勞德和少年們往聲音的來源看去，只見是魔犬在張大著嘴巴發出笑聲。那是介乎於人類和鬚狗之間的詭笑，聽起來就像是魔犬在試圖強迫自己的聲帶跨越物種來發出人類的聲音。

克勞德臉上的血色一瞬間全褪去。他瞪大著充滿驚恐的兩眼看著魔犬開始發生畸變，首先是牠的眼睛變成了翠綠色的蛇瞳，接著是肌肉和骨骼增生和移位。魔犬全身的皮肉撕裂，轉眼間便變成血肉模糊。一枚黑色的羽翼從牠的身體裡面長出來張開。最後一層新的長毛皮覆蓋在那新的壯大軀體上。那是如同深夜的漆黑，只有從頭頂到後背上是銀色。

「芬……尼爾？」克勞德不敢相信。

『不對，克勞德。』男人的聲音在他的腦袋裡響起。

魔犬咧開嘴，彷彿在冷笑。牠低吼一聲，撲向面前的少年們。少年們發出恐懼的尖叫，紛紛轉身逃命，只有剛剛與克勞德對話的少年被魔犬咬住了脖子，連慘叫聲都沒有便渾身鮮血。

「不……！薩菲羅斯！」克勞德衝上前，艾莉絲的鮮花散落一地。他抱住魔犬的身體，試圖把牠從少年的身上拉開，阻止牠咬斷口中的喉嚨。

男人的笑聲在他的腦海裡迴響，接著他聽到啪嚓的一聲，魔犬的牙齒把少年的頸骨咬成粉碎。克勞德那原來就沒了血色的臉一下子變得更加的青蒼。他的雙手失去力氣，雙腳發軟。他跪坐在地上，呆呆地看著屍體，鮮血從那破爛的喉嚨裡無聲地湧出，流到他的身下，染濕他的裙子。

「啊……啊啊……！」克勞德顫抖著，雙手掩面，發出支離破碎的悲鳴。他的鼻腔裡是滿滿的血腥味，還有像幻覺一般的大火燃燒著房屋與人體的焦臭味道。

魔犬發出著呼哈呼哈的呼吸聲湊近他，微微瞇起的眼睛看著克勞德，裡面閃爍著嘲諷和憐愛。牠用頭蹭了蹭克勞德那被手掩蓋住的臉龐，接著伸出舌頭舔舐了一下他的手。克勞德沒有理會他，只是飲泣著，咬牙切齒。魔犬見狀，歪歪頭，彷彿不明白他在鬧什麼脾氣。

「……芬尼爾在哪裡？」克勞德最終提出了質問，聲音裡是強烈的憎惡。

『我就是你的芬尼爾。』男人的聲音回答。原來的魔犬在克勞德獲得牠的當天晚上便已經被殺掉。

得知真相的克勞德震驚不已，肚子裡一股怒火猛烈地燃燒起來。

「你……！」

『如果你喜歡狗的話，我可以一直為你維持著這個姿態。可是有一件事別跟你的表兄長一樣搞錯了。』一雙穿戴著黑色皮革手套的手捧起克勞德的臉。克勞德緊咬著下唇，無法反抗地瞪著俯視他的翠綠色蛇瞳。『 **我才是你的主人** ，克勞德。』

克勞德嗚咽一聲。明明是身處於夏季的烈日之下，但是他被面前的生物那高大的影子籠罩著，只有感覺到惡寒。

黑色的羽翼覆蓋他的身體。他的眼睛被遮掩。克勞德感覺到一個柔軟和冰冷的東西按在了他的眉心上，然後他便失去意識。

當克勞德醒過來的時候，他躺在自己房間裡的床上，枕邊是艾莉絲的鮮花，身上是仍然染著血跡的衣服。他轉了轉有點朦朧的眼睛，一條安靜地躺在白色被子上的黑色羽毛走進他的視野裡。他霍地坐起來，看見床尾上堆砌了一座小山般的紅玫瑰。

克勞德呆住，接著他雙手抱頭，身體緊縮成一團，發狂地大叫。

**（** **3** **）**

神羅公館的四周有一塊十分寬廣的私人土地。那塊地平常是環繞整座公館的歐式庭園，現在正在被神羅的私人軍隊用來進行訓練。

「那邊的！雙手更加的用力一點！還有你的腳步全亂了！重來一次！」安吉爾雙手繞在胸前，向在草坪上兩人一組地比劃著劍技的士兵大聲吼叫。

傑尼西斯站在他的旁邊，雙手放在身後，表情與認真和嚴厲的安吉爾恰好相反，有點懶洋洋和發悶。他的眼睛不時往別的地方看，尋求著比面前的訓練更有趣的東西。終於在不知道第幾次的東張西望以後，他的視線捕捉到遠處的一抹金黃色。「那不是〝小姐〞嗎？」他嘴角上揚地向安吉爾說，舉手指向他口中所說的那抹身影。

安吉爾循著他的手勢看過去，皺眉說：「你知道克勞德不喜歡你這樣叫他。」

「反正他現在聽不到。」傑尼西斯一副無所謂的樣子回答道。

他們觀看著克勞德，只見今年十二歲的他身穿著女性的騎師服騎在一頭陸行鳥的身上，一隻手握住繮繩，另外的一隻手裡拿著跟安吉爾背上的破壞劍相似的大劍。他注視著面前豎立在草地上的障礙物，在深呼吸一口氣以後，驅使陸行鳥奔跑上前，越過障礙，手起劍落，把目標的假物兩斷。

孤單但是充滿誠意和禮貌的掌聲響起。站在一旁的官家里夫臉帶微笑拍著雙手。除了他以外，在場的還有安吉爾他們的僱主路法斯，以及路法斯的個人保鑣兼助理，曾。在撐開的陽傘之下，路法斯如常地坐在他的輪椅上，身邊的茶桌上放滿著公文。他雙手拿著茶杯，隱含著滿意的藍眸看著克勞德騎著陸行鳥回到原來的位置上，同時雷諾他們從草叢和樹木後面跑出來，把壞掉的道具搬走，換上新的。

「小姐的身手愈來愈好。」傑尼西斯稱讚道。

安吉爾感到有點自豪，因為他是克勞德的導師。

「對了，我最近才知道，路法斯是由小姐的母親照顧長大的。難怪他們倆的感情不錯。」傑尼西斯忽然說起了他偶然地從傭人那裡聽來的八卦。

安吉爾點頭表示他也知道這件往事。路法斯的生母在生產以後沒多久便去世。那之後，失去母親的路法斯便被自己的父親送到尼布爾海姆，讓同父異母的妹妹克勞蒂亞照顧，直到他十四歲的時候才讓他回來米德加。

「還好小姐是男的，不然我們的僱主大人可要花不少精力扇走湧上門的追求者。」不過傑尼西斯暗地裡覺得即使克勞德不是女人，應該還是會有人想來向他求婚。那時候身為堂兄兼合法監護人的路法斯想必會盡全力成為克勞德與求婚者之間的阻礙。

「不，我從里夫那裡聽說，已經有人向路法斯提出想要讓自己家的孩子跟克勞德訂婚。」

「什麼？真的假的？」傑尼西斯十分驚訝。「那路法斯拒絕了嗎？」

「那是當然。克勞德還是小孩。」

「安吉爾，對於那些骯髒的貴族來說，年齡可不是一個問題。」更何況現在的神羅只有一名年輕並且身患頑疾的家主，和一位未成年的有權繼承人。即使路法斯十分的能幹，神羅家看在那些老奸巨滑的人眼中就只是一塊待被送進他們口中的肥肉。

傑尼西斯還記得路法斯剛繼承神羅的時候，屁股底下的家主椅子還沒有坐暖，從前為他的父親工作的海德格和斯卡蕾特便為了奪取神羅的財富和秘密，想要殺害他和克勞德兩人。只是他們倆誰都沒有想到，那個〝神羅的秘密〞會在最後成為兩人失敗的原因。

「那些傢伙不會對未成年人出手吧？」安吉爾有點不安。

「誰知道……但是我有聽到流言說，那些知道神羅在暗地裡飼養著什麼的人之間在謠傳，克勞德一直穿著女裝的原因是那傢伙喜歡純潔的處女。」

「……我怎麼不知道薩菲羅斯有那樣的癖好。」安吉爾在一陣沉默以後，感到有點頭痛。

「我也不知道。」傑尼西斯覺得這流言很可笑。「或許他們認為，既然是【天使】，那就應該配上【處女】。因此他們可能有在想，只要讓克勞德失去處子之身，神羅便會失去薩菲羅斯。」

「不不不，這太可怕了。」安吉爾搖頭，不想再繼續這個話題。「我必須去警告一下克勞德。」他說罷便準備馬上去行動。

傑尼西斯笑了，說：「你少擔憂，安吉爾。你以為有那東西在的話，還會有人能成功侵犯克勞德嗎？」他舉起拇指指了指在距離里夫他們稍遠的地方端正地坐著的一隻體型龐大的魔犬。牠的一雙翠綠色眼睛一直在注視著克勞德，漆黑和銀色的毛皮在太陽的照射下閃閃發亮。

「傑尼西斯，你要知道，這個上世界還有一種東西叫作感情騙子。」

傑尼西斯頓時明白他的意思。

「好吧，那你加油。」他拍了拍安吉爾的肩膀，以示支持。

* * *

夏夜的微風透過打開的窗戶穿透只有一層薄紗的窗簾，吹進克勞德的房間裡，帶一點溫熱。

克勞德盤腿坐在床沿上，用心地擦拭著今天用過的大劍。剛沐浴過的他皮膚微微帶紅，縛成麻花辮子的長髮裡藏著一絲濕氣。他一邊保養著武器，一邊回想不久前結束的鍛鍊，對於自己的一天感到充實和滿意。

在武器的保養完成以後，他把大劍斜放在床頭旁邊，讓它依靠住牆壁。接著他收拾好工具，準備休息。

這時候一陣不符合乎季節的寒風忽然侵襲只穿著薄衣的克勞德。他看到黑色的羽毛在眼前飄舞，下一瞬間，他的手已經握住剛放下的劍柄，身體旋動，緊接著，刃物與刃物碰撞的聲音在房間裡迴響。

克勞德瞪著面前手持長刀在對他微笑的男人，說：「滾出去。」

「為什麼？」男人明知故問。

「我要睡覺。」

「那好，我也想要休息了。」

男人輕易而舉地把克勞德的劍推開，一個闊步上前，嚇得克勞德掉了武器，踉蹌後退，倒在床上。男人順勢爬上去，一隻腳跪在克勞德的身邊，兩隻手支撐在他的臉的兩旁。

銀色的長髮如瀑布傾瀉在克勞德的身上。他瞪大兩眼，忽然想起安吉爾今天對他的人身安全提出的尷尬忠告，胸口裡萌生一絲恐慌，脫口而出便說：「你跟我的契約上說，我必須保持處子之身。」

男人發出低沉的笑聲，很高興他還記得這件重要的事情。他低頭親吻克勞德那柔軟的臉頰，鼻腔裡是香皂和少年的味道。「那是因為你是屬於我的。」他說道，薄唇從克勞德的臉上滑落到他的脖子上。

克勞德因為他的說話和行動而倒抽一口涼氣。男人真正的意思是，除了他以外，其他的人或是生物都不可以侵犯克勞德的身體。克勞德感覺到再次被騙的氣憤，抬腿就要往男人的跨下狠狠地踢下去，卻在成功前被男人的手牢牢地捉住了腳裸。

他的腿被抬起來，輕薄的棉麻睡裙從他的大腿滑落至臀部，一整條光溜幼細的白腿與剛好包裹住他那尚是小巧的性器的女性內褲一覽無患。克勞德氣紅了臉，心裡滿是羞恥，大叫：「放開我……！」

『這可不是你懇求主人時該有的態度。』男人的手撫摸著他的皮膚下落到他的大腿內側，五指隔著皮手套深深地刺進他的嫩肉裡。

克勞德咒罵一句，雙手按住男人結實的胸膛要把他推開，但是無論他怎麼拚命地使力，對方都一動不動。

男人欣賞著他徒勞地掙扎的模樣，十分的愉悅。

「我當初不應該把你從地下室裡放出來……！」

「那時候如果你不解放我，你和路法斯都會被那個肥腫的男人和囂張的紅色女人殺死。」男人氣定神閒地回答。

「嗚……！」克勞德無法反駁。

「你需要我，克勞德。沒有我的話，你現在根本不可能活著。所以，你就別妄想只要自己能拿起刀劍，那就有可能反抗我、壓制我。」男人在他的耳邊低語，吐著冷氣的唇輕吻他的耳窩。克勞德想要躲避他的氣息和觸碰，但是男人的手抓住他的下顎，迫使克勞德正面地仰望他。

滲雜著他的翠綠的湛藍眼睛裡燃燒著濃烈的恨意。這是只為他一個勃發的情感。看在男人的眼裡，少年的瞪視就像是滿天的星辰都在為他閃閃發光，使他禁不住讚嘆和興奮。

「你是我可愛的人偶。」他低頭，懷抱著貪婪和飢渴，吻上了那還沒有成熟的櫻唇。

**（** **4** **）**

神羅公館裡的闊大會客廳中，一團從少年到中年皆有的男人們正在彼此低聲交談著。他們都是通過了神羅嚴苛的篩選和測驗的新兵，現在正在等候著正式入伍前的最後考核。在這些嚴肅和緊張的人當中，一名從剛才開始便無法安定地在重複做著深蹲運動的青年忽然跳起來舉起了手。

「對不起！長官！這等待讓我太緊張了，請問我可以去一趟洗手間嗎？」他毫不掩飾自己的需要地大聲說道。

原來在傑尼西斯說著話的安吉爾停下來定睛看了他一眼，迅速地從記憶裡挖出他的名字。

「扎克斯・菲爾。」安吉爾對這個新兵頗有好感。他確認了一下時鐘上的時間，然後告訴他快去快回。

「我知道了！十分感謝！」扎克斯敬禮完畢以後便從會客廳中飛奔出去。

他如自己所承諾的，迅速地找到了洗手間，迅速地解決了自己的急事，接著迅速地朝著會客廳跑回去。可是就在半途，一個坐在花園旁邊的走廊上的身影使他停了下來。

那是一個身穿著天藍色的洋裝、看來年約十四歲左右的金髮少女。他眉頭緊皺，一臉苦惱地坐在地上一動不動，長而蓬闊的裙襬在他的四周散開成一個圓，像花園裡大輪地盛放著的鮮花。扎克斯被少女那可憐和可愛的模樣吸引，一時目瞪口呆，但是少女困惱的神情很快便把他拉回來現實。他跑過去，毫不在意少女馬上向他表露出的詫異，友善地詢問她有沒有事？需不需要幫忙？

少女猶豫地低下頭，沉默不語。扎克斯突然意會自己在少女的眼中可能十分的奇怪和可疑，於是連忙解釋說自己是正在等待著完成考核的神羅軍新兵。少女聽了，果然馬上一臉明白過來的放下了憂慮和警戒。「抱歉，不知道我可否請你幫我去把安吉爾叫過來這裡？」少女以有點低沉和憂鬱的聲音向扎克斯請求。

扎克斯馬上表示沒問題，但是他必須先知道少女現在遇到的是什麼困難，那樣才能夠去說服安吉爾跟他這樣的無名小新兵跑一趟。

少女覺得他說的有道理，毫不忌諱地拉開腿上的裙襬，讓他看到自己那紅腫的腳裸。「今天來的新鞋子有點不合腳，一不小心便跌倒……」他一邊解釋，一邊羞愧地垂下發紅的臉。

扎克斯驚訝地盯著那扭傷的地方。「這不行！你看都腫了！不趕快治療的話可能會變糟糕！」他緊張地說道，伸出雙手就把少女從地上橫抱起來，往安吉爾所在的地方跑去。

少女大吃一驚，臉色唰地變白，大叫：「不……！放我下來！」他掙扎，險些從扎克斯的臂彎中掉到地上。

扎克斯見狀，把他抱得更緊和牢固，說：「啊……對不起！但是你不能亂動！那會讓傷處惡化！」

「你現在比我要更加危險！」少女恐慌地說道，不停地東張西望，彷彿有什麼可怕的東西在監視和追蹤著他們。

扎克斯不明白他在說什麼，只是一心一意地要把他送到安吉爾那裡，希望對方能夠幫忙。

此時在會客廳裡，安吉爾正在擔憂著遲遲未歸的扎克斯到哪裡去了，突然，會客廳的門被用力地推開，他和其他人一起轉頭看過去，瞬間掉了下巴。

「安吉爾長官！我在回來的路上撿到了這個姑娘……！」

「笨蛋！你快把他放下來！」安吉爾一不小心用上了全身的力氣去向扎克斯發出吼叫。

扎克斯頓時一臉茫然和困惑，回答：「欸，但是她的腳……」

「新兵，如果你還想要活命的話，那就聽安吉爾剛剛所說的，把你手中的小姐放到地上，然後馬上退開去。」傑尼西斯以讓人感覺到深寒的聲音發出命令。

扎克斯被嚇到了，雖然不知道這是怎麼一回事，但是他還是按照長官的說話，小心翼翼地把神秘的少女放到地上，然後慢慢地後退。

接下來所發生的事使安吉爾和傑尼西斯以外的所有人都驚呆。只見少女在屁股著地的瞬間鬆一口氣以後，緊接著，他身下的影子便突然擴大，一個身材高大、有著銀色長髮和漆黑片翼的男人從影子裡浮現出來，跟扎克斯剛剛一樣的把少女從地上橫抱起來，像是抱著心愛的洋娃娃一般，臉上掛著一抹看來似是愉快的微笑。

「感謝你們，安吉爾、傑尼西斯。」他發出如同低音的大提琴的聲音，使在場的一些士兵抖了抖。

「我們只是不想要剛辛苦地徵收回來的士兵馬上便要報廢。」傑尼西斯無奈地嘆一口氣。「對了，順便跟你們介紹，這便是你們接下來的試驗的考官。」他轉向新兵們，舉手指著銀髮的男人。

新兵們不約而同地發出震驚的聲音。

「那個……請問那考官是什麼？」一名年輕的新兵有點畏懼地詢問。

「這是薩菲羅斯。」回答的是被男人抱住的少女。

這時候的安吉爾把一張椅子搬到薩菲羅斯和少女的面前。少女抬頭看了薩菲羅斯一眼，薩菲羅斯便彎身把他放到椅子上去，然後單膝跪在他的身邊，謹慎地揭開他的裙襬。傑尼西斯和安吉爾看到那扭傷的腳裸，慌忙尋問少女是怎麼受傷的？

「在來這裡的路上跌倒了。」薩菲羅斯一邊冷靜地回答，一邊伸手輕輕地用五指包裹住少女的腳裸。感覺到一絲疼痛的少女皺眉，但是很快的，痛楚和紅腫都被從薩菲羅斯手裡散發的柔和綠光治癒。「這樣就沒問題了。」他說完，抬頭朝少女微笑著，一臉在期待著什麼。

被驅除了傷痛的少女毫無喜悅之色，反而瞪著他，緊咬下唇，彷彿在抵抗著什麼。

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯催促。

少女一臉恨透了他的模樣，咬著牙說：「……謝謝。」

薩菲羅斯滿意地站起來，退到少女的身後，但是把一隻手放在了他的肩膀上。

克勞德強行忍下想要把那隻手甩開的衝動，重新面對目瞪口呆的新兵們，努力地從喉嚨裡擠出嚴肅的聲音說：「路法斯今天身體不適，因此這場試驗由我來監考。」

「這位小姐，你是誰？」

「這位是你們的僱主的堂兄弟。」安吉爾說完，注意到所有人的臉上浮現出疑惑。他舉手捏了一下眉心，補充說：「不，我剛剛沒有說錯，克勞德是男的。」

新兵們發出不敢置信的驚叫聲。

「真的假的？！」扎克斯感覺自己的世界受到了衝擊。「那考官他……」他看向薩菲羅斯，心想這該不會是長髮的大姐姐吧？

「薩菲羅斯是【天使】。」克勞德說完，看到新兵們的臉上再次出現震驚的表情，已經十分習以為常，甚至感到有點沉悶。「對，正如你們所知的，他是你們今後要對付的敵人——自遠古以來不斷地侵害這片大陸的魔物。」

* * *

在被騰空出寬闊的空間的大廳裡，手持長刀的【天使】正在一臉無趣地愚弄著每一個上前挑戰他的新兵。

普通的人類是不可能打敗身為強大的魔物的薩菲羅斯，因此這場最終考核的目的是在於測試新兵們在面對完全超越人類常理的強大力量時的意志。

克勞德坐在椅子上看著新兵們一個接一個地在數秒至數十秒之間被薩菲羅斯打敗，心裡再次為男人的強大感到苦惱。他知道神羅的祖先在很久以前是在古代種的幫助下成功封印薩菲羅斯的，但是紀錄了封印的方法的文獻在漫長的歷史裡不知道何時早已被燒毀，而創造封印之法的古代種亦滅絕已久。

克勞德再一次為自己當年把地下室的封印解除一事感到後悔，同時他亦在每一次的回憶中感到困惑，自己那時候用來解除封印的黑色魔晶石到底是何時以及怎麼樣落入到自己的手中？他想著，只感覺到腦袋裡一陣陣尖銳的疼痛，逼迫他放棄思考。

「小姐，沒事吧？」傑尼西斯向他詢問。

克勞德瞪了他一眼，但是知道經過這麼多年了，要傑尼西斯改掉這個對他使用的稱呼是不可能。「沒事。」他回答，重新挺直有點坐累了的腰板。

「是嗎？那麼你可要看好，現在可是有精彩的事情正在發生。」

傑尼西斯的說話使克勞德這才注意到，大廳裡刀刃相碰的聲音不知道何時從之前單調而且散慢的節奏變成了快速和激烈的樂曲。他看見剛剛在走廊上熱心地幫助他的扎克斯居然能夠持續地跟薩菲羅斯比武起來，手中的劍漂亮抵擋住薩菲羅斯的攻擊的同時，亦精準地抓住每一個空隙進行攻擊。原來對這場試驗感到苦悶的薩菲羅斯被挑起了玩心，雖然還遠沒有要認真地使出實力，攻勢卻稍微地變得兇猛起來。

「一分鐘了。」安吉爾看了看時鐘以後說道。

所有人都沒辦法從大廳中央的戰鬥上移開視線。克勞德緊張地看著扎克斯的劍和薩菲羅斯的刀不停地激烈相交，內心正天真地妄想扎克斯該不會可能打敗薩菲羅斯，剎那間，雖然常人沒辦法察覺，但是克勞德看到了薩菲羅斯的動作忽然停了下來，扎克斯的劍直斬向薩菲羅斯的胸口。

「不……！」克勞德站起來大叫。他甚至沒有意識到自己的行為，事後亦不知道自己為什麼要這樣做。

薩菲羅斯輕鬆而且迅速地往後瞬移一步，扎克斯的劍落空。薩菲羅斯從眼角注視臉色從慘白變成緋紅的克勞德，嘴角上揚，充滿惡意。

克勞德渾身發抖，一股怒氣堵在胸口，卻不能宣洩。他轉身，氣沖沖的就快步離開大廳。

薩菲羅斯見狀，也拍動了一下翅膀，從大廳中消失。

扎克斯和其他的所有人一時間全都不知道該作何反應。

「那個……請問……？」

安吉爾頭痛地單手掩臉，說：「考核結束！」

**（** **5** **）**

八月的夏日。神羅公館的裁縫間裡，里夫正在認真地彎著腰檢查平鋪在他面前的一件件禮服和飾品。這些都是他在幾個月前從米德加的各家衣服店特別訂造的完成品，而它們全是為克勞德準備的。因為過幾天，公館內便要舉行慶祝克勞德十六歲生日的晚宴。

克勞德對於宴會毫無期待，甚至是希望路法斯能夠取消掉這種每年都要折騰大家一次的麻煩事情。可是即使是神羅也受制於上流社會的社交，因此克勞德每年都沒辦法如願以償。

「今年要挑什麼顏色好？」里夫喃喃自語。當他摸上一件薰紫色的裙子的時候，一條黑色的羽毛在他的眼前飄下，無聲地落在裙子上。

『我覺得這一件不錯，里夫。』薩菲羅斯的聲音在裁縫間裡迴響。那與其說是意見，不如說是已經落實的決定。

里夫拿起他選中的禮服看了看，腦海裡浮現一個他一直很好奇的問題，說：「如果你不介意我詢問的話，為什麼你要讓克勞德穿女裝？」

薩菲羅斯發出低沉的笑聲，回答：『你不覺得很合適嗎？』

「但是那有什麼意義嗎？」里夫理性地思考。

『意義嗎？』薩菲羅斯似乎覺得這問題有點有趣，空氣中洋溢著一種輕快的氣氛。『你知道克勞德遵從我的說話穿女裝已經有多少年了？』

里夫皺眉，回想了一下，回答：「以我所知，克勞德從七歲來到這幢公館的時候便已經在穿著女裝。」印象中，他從來沒有看見過克勞德穿男裝。克勞德的衣櫥裡甚至連一件男性的衣服或是飾品都沒有。

『里夫，這些年裡，克勞德一次都沒有違抗過我對他的這個要求。』薩菲羅斯很高興地說道。里夫雖然看不到他，卻可以想像到一抹邪魅的笑容在他的臉上綻放著。『如果你非要一個理由不可的話，那就是要讓他記住，從身到心，他一直都會是任由我操弄的人偶。』

**（** **6** **）**

路法斯在書房裡看著手上曾剛傳遞給他的資料，眉頭緊皺。

「你確定這是真的嗎？」他向曾詢問，只見對方點了點頭。路法斯把已經閱讀完的資料放回書桌上，盯著它們，好一會說不出話來。最終他感嘆一句：「沒想到這個大陸上還有仍然存活著的古代種。」

「以我們所知，她應該是這個世界上最後的一個古代種。」

「而且她還很湊巧地是克勞德的朋友……居然原來一直潛服在我們的身邊這麼久。」路法斯有點懷疑自己是不是真的病太重才會完全沒有察覺。「那麼，有關於封印的事——」他下意識地刻意壓低了聲音，注視著曾的眼睛裡綻放出一絲詭異的光芒。

「有關於那件事，我擅自下了判斷，已經去跟她交涉過，而她給了我們這樣的一個東西。」曾從衣袋裡拿出一個用頭巾包裹著的小東西。當他把頭巾打開的時候，路法斯的眼睛頓時驚訝地睜大。

那是一顆在日光下閃閃發亮的白色魔晶石。要是細看，即使是人類的肉眼也能夠見到在裡面流轉著的神聖魔法。

路法斯禁不住要深呼吸一口氣來壓抑心中的興奮，向曾下命令一定要把白色的魔晶石好好地暫時藏起來。

曾明白地用頭巾把魔晶石重新包起來。「請問你接下來有什麼打算？」他問道。

路法斯沒有馬上回答，只是轉動身下的輪椅往窗外面看出去。在耀眼的太陽之下，克勞德正在與扎克斯一起在安吉爾的監督下鍛鍊著劍技。而在稍遠處的樹蔭之下，路法斯毫不意外地發現到魔犬的蹤影。

「馬上就要是克勞德的十六歲生日。」他說道，心裡知道那意味著少年將要成年。「我在想，把那顆白魔晶石送給克勞德作為生日禮物。」

「那樣做會不會有危險？」

「那是當然會有危險。但是總比他沒有這顆石頭安全多。」路法斯是如此地深信著。

**（** **7** **）**

克勞德做了一個夢。夢裡，他的母親克勞迪亞跪坐在一口水井的旁邊，雙手緊抱住五歲的他。他靠在母親的胸口上，閉著雙眼，身體僵冷，臉無血色，看來很明顯地已經失去呼吸好一會兒。克勞迪亞悲痛地嚎啕大哭，哭聲引來尼布爾海姆的村民一個接一個的出現勸她用白布把兒子的屍體包裹起來，送到教堂去埋葬。可是心碎的克勞迪亞完全無法動彈——直到一個有著銀色長髮、背上長著片翼的男人出現在她的面前。

男人沒有實體，但是縱使只有幻影，他仍然擁有能夠跟克勞迪亞交涉的力量。

他隱藏著魔性，臉帶慈悲地向剛痛失愛子的母親說：『我可以拯救你的孩子。』可是條件是在克勞迪亞死亡以後，男孩要歸他所有。

脆弱的克勞迪亞幾乎沒有猶豫的能力，輕易地便接受了男人的蠱惑。

男人把自己的一部分思念放進年幼的克勞德的身體裡，緊接著，原來沒有了氣息的克勞德便重新開始呼吸，並張開不再是湛藍的翠綠眼睛——

克勞德的夢到此便結束。因為他被夢裡的景象嚇得驚醒了過來。他慌忙打開電燈，跑到鏡子前查看自己的雙眼。當他看到熟悉的藍色的時候，他立刻低頭鬆一口氣，視線剛好落在他臨睡前放在梳妝桌上的一個精緻的小木盒子上。

那是路法斯在今天晚飯的時候給他的，說是稍微提早一天的生日禮物。克勞德伸手去把木盒打開，裡面的內容跟他在晚餐桌上第一次看到的時候仍然是一樣。那是一個坐在絲絨上的銀白色手鐲，上面沒有任何的裝飾和花紋，只有鑲著一顆像珍珠似的、散發著神秘柔光的白色圓球晶石。

克勞德知道這是什麼，因此當他收到這份禮物的時候，比起高興，他心裡更多的是驚恐和不敢相信。在他再三確認這是真的以後，他詢問路法斯為什麼要把這樣貴重的東西給他，以及他想要自己做些什麼。

「這主要是給你充當護身符。我沒有想要你做什麼，克勞德。」路法斯一臉平常地回答。如果他暗藏著心機，那克勞德並沒有辦法看出來。「當然，如果你願意的話，我是認為你最好使用那魔晶石把那傢伙重新封印起來。」

克勞德看著盒子裡的手鐲，心裡困惑，這明明是他一直夢寐以求的東西，但是當他真的得到手以後，他竟然感覺到一絲為難和害怕。他嘗試去替自己解釋那是因為神羅還需要薩菲羅斯的幫忙去清除其他的魔物，所以他現在不能夠失去薩菲羅斯。要是把薩菲羅斯封印了，或許也沒有第二顆的黑色魔晶石來把他釋放出來。

克勞德說服自己，正要把木盒的蓋子關上，一個他熟悉的聲音便在他的耳畔響起。

「路法斯居然真的給你找到了古代種和他們的遺產。」

那像寒冰似的語氣使克勞德顫抖。他並不意外薩菲羅斯知道白色魔晶石的事，畢竟薩菲羅斯老是像蒼蠅一樣在他的身邊打轉。可是他還沒有想好要怎麼應對很明顯地對魔晶石的事感到不高興的薩菲羅斯。

「我不是說過了，不要無聲無息地在我的背後出現。」他故作鎮定地說道，感覺到薩菲羅斯的雙手就纏在他的腰上，胸膛緊貼著他的背，透過單薄的睡裙傳來有點冷的體溫。克勞德苦思自己應該順著現在的手勢把木盒蓋上，還是嘗試悄悄地拿取盒子裡的手鐲。不料就在他能夠做出任何的動作前，他的手腕便先被薩菲羅斯捉住。

「你跟我說過了，但是我選擇當作沒聽見。」薩菲羅斯十分的坦白，讓克勞德覺得如果不是現在的狀況特殊，自己一定會發怒。

「放開我。」克勞德咬著牙說道。

薩菲羅斯沒有理會他，逕自把他的手遞到自己的唇邊親吻。「我剛說了，我沒有聽見。」他說罷，克勞德便感覺到腰上的手臂用力地收緊了一點。

克勞德兩眼死盯著面前的盒子，內心此刻極度渴望著躺在盒子裡面的白色魔晶石。

薩菲羅斯看透他的心思，瞇起閃爍幽光的兩眼，往克勞德的耳道灌入魅惑的聲音，說：「把它丟掉，克勞德。」

克勞德整個人僵住，感覺腦袋裡出現一陣迷霧把他的意識包圍住，使他喪失思考。他的另外一隻手像被扯動絲線的提線木偶一樣舉起來，伸向木盒子，把它整個拿起，然後就要往打開著的窗子外面丟出去。

「不……不要……！」克勞德使出了渾身的力氣來阻止不聽使喚的身體，讓拿著盒子的手僵停在半空中。他感覺好像有什麼在入侵著他的腦，肆意地侵犯著他的精神，而他不由自主地隨時都想要放棄抵抗。

克勞德感到恐懼。這到底是怎麼一回事？以前薩菲羅斯都會用言語和行為來掌控他，但是他現在體驗卻是完全的不一樣。

「我之前不是跟你說過，我才是你的主人，而你則是我可愛的人偶。」薩菲羅斯冷笑著，把自己的意念往克勞德的意識的更深處插進去。

克勞德慘叫一聲，感覺頭痛欲裂。

「無論你如何的掙扎，我的思念早已深埋在你的身體以及靈魂裡，經過多年，把你吞食殆盡。現在只待你成人，我便能夠讓你真正的永遠地屬於我。」薩菲羅斯伸手把克勞德手中的木盒子奪過來，自己完成了他剛才要克勞德做的事，把它丟出了窗外。

瞬間，被絕望感壓跨的克勞德整個人虛脫，在滑落地面上的前一刻，被薩菲羅斯橫抱起來，丟到床上。克勞德想要逃跑，但是失去力氣的他馬上便被壓上來的男人成功地阻止。

薩菲羅斯撕毀克勞德的衣服，看著他赤裸著身體顫抖的樣子，甚是興奮。他的手摸上克勞德的腹部。這時候午夜十二點的鐘聲響起，克勞德感到自己的腹部裡面的肌肉在薩菲羅斯的手掌下突然劇烈地扭動，一陣一陣痙攣似的疼痛感撕扯他全身的神經，然後他感覺到股間一陣濕潤，腥血的味道湧入他的鼻腔。

「你……你做了什麼……？！」克勞德痛苦地整個人捲縮成一團，眼淚不停地從他的眼眶裡掉出來，沿著他的臉龐滾落。

薩菲羅斯一臉迷醉地看著他瀕臨破碎的模樣，彎身親吻他的額頭、眼角、嘴巴……當他深吻完少年以後，他從少年的口中拖出一條淫靡的銀絲，憐愛地把少年的雙腿抬起來，暴露出已經在準備好迎接接下來的情事的穴口。

「這是我送給你的禮物。」薩菲羅斯低聲在克勞德的耳邊細語。「恭喜你成人，克勞德。生日快樂。」

**Author's Note:**

> 一些原來想在文裡解釋但是結果完全沒有在文裡解釋、大概可有可無的補充設定：  
> ＋ 薩菲羅斯在這裡就像是相等於原作裡的JENOVA。遠古時候從天上掉下來的變成了是他，而不是他媽。然後那衝擊力使他攜帶的外星細胞像病毒一樣在大陸上散播開去，產生了魔物。  
> ＋ 路法斯的病是星痕病。一說那是薩菲羅斯在被封印的時候所下的詛咒，另外也有說是因為神羅長久研究魔物而使血脈被沾污。發病時間因人而異，但是神羅家的人基本上都死於這個病。  
> ＋ 克勞德每天去艾米娜和艾莉絲那裡買的花都是為了路法斯買的。  
> ＋ 黑色魔晶石是克勞迪亞的遺物，但是克勞德不知道。  
> ＋ 神羅軍全員都是普通人類。


End file.
